Generally, the present application relates to rechargeable flameless candles. Particularly, the present application relates to the rechargeable flameless candles themselves, devices for recharging the flameless candles, and systems that incorporate the rechargeable flameless candles.
Many people find candle light pleasant. The flickering of light and movement of shadows across a floor or on a nearby wall can be almost hypnotically soothing. As a result, candles have remained popular for generations since the invention of more practical electrical lighting, especially for decorative and mood setting purposes. However there are certain risks associated with open flames, and it may be unwise to leave a lit candle unattended.
Flameless electronic candles have provided an alternative to conventional candles. Flameless candles can simulate the flickering effect of a real candle without the danger of an open flame. Some such techniques are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,308, Rechargeable batteries can be used with the flameless candle to facilitate portability of the candle. Of course, rechargeable batteries must be recharged.
Some people or businesses may wish to have many flameless candles. For example, a restaurant or caterer may want a flameless candle on each table. As another example, a spa may want flameless candles to provide a relaxing level and character of illumination. All of the rechargeable flameless candles must be recharged. There may, however, be a limited amount of available counter or shelf space to recharge a number of flameless candles. Furthermore, it may be inconvenient to orient a flameless candle in a specific manner when inserting it into a recharger. Moreover, it may be inconvenient to recharge larger candles, such as flameless pillar candles.